Where Morning Light Never Comes
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: I wanted to give this a shot. It's based on Advent Children when Tseng and Elena were captured in the Northern Caves. They are tough as nails, that's for sure. I hope you all like it. :) All characters belong to Square Enix.


He knew, he always knew.

The path he chosen is only what the very few walk on. The life of a Turk is far from ordinary and if one is not careful, their life would be abrupt, be it at the hands of enemy, ally, or bystander. Tseng knew, there was never any surprises, his job is very dangerous. He always prepared himself when he will meet his fate, but his heart aches terribly so. He does not fear his own death, but to lose another soul, the one who is under his leadership and in his sharp vision. No, it's too unbearable to think of it.

_How long has it's been,_ he wonders while keeping the smaller body close to his side. It feels like hours, maybe days since those damned beings took them prisoner. Silver hair, emerald green eyes full of sadistic joy. Their laughter and their malicious grins on their faces made Tseng's stomach churn, his blood boiling. He will never forget those faces. It's been so long and the sharp pain on his head never fades. It feels like his head is splitting. The blood that trickled from the open wound dried up, leaving thick, dark streaks upon his face.

It doesn't matter.

Bruises and gashes scatter over his weary body, cold and sore. Tseng had worse from all his years as a Turk. He didn't pay mind to his own well-being. His priorities are simple, return to Midgar in one piece and return to Rufus, he must be in danger…And more importantly, get Elena out of this situation.

The Turk never told the young woman that he admired her bravery. She was afraid, hurting and facing the men who could have taken her life at any given moment. Yet there's courage in her heart. During the nightmare they both endured, she not once begged for mercy. Elena took action when the Remnants shot Tseng down. She forced Reno and Rude to safety and she came to get him. She could have joined the other two. He couldn't help, but feel a little angry that she didn't take the chance to get away. Then again, Turks have each other and they do what they can to look after each other. It becomes natural, sometimes it was just them against the world. She only did what any Turk would do after all.

The cold wind bites at his skin, but he only brings Elena closer to her side. He gave up his jacket for Elena. He checked on her every now and then while she slept. She's breathing, a very good sign indeed.

"No telling how long we've been here." Tseng whispers to himself and his fingers lightly brush the light blonde locks from her face. Pride and guilt mingle in his heart. Tseng is proud of Elena's actions, how she put her comrades before herself, the courage in the face of danger. Yet, he is guilty. He wasn't strong enough to fend all three Remnants off and worse of all, he didn't protect her. The younger Turk is a very capable fighter, he never once doubted that. She matured over the past few years and not once did he regret having her among his subordinates.

Looking out to the world above from their prison, he can't tell whether it's day or night. The forgotten realm far in the Northern Caves is so dark. It's a forgotten world where no one will see the blessed light of the dawn. Tseng laughs softly to himself with a shake of his head. He took that for granted. Simple moments such as seeing the morning light is always under appreciated. It's a sign of hope, the beginning of a brand new day, and a sure sign that a Turk has survived for another day. The serenity of the first hours of the day, and the rich tones of gold, red, orange and rose in the sky. Tseng remembers seeing it all the time in Wutai when he was only a boy. It's something ordinary and what always came each day. It would be a gift, to know that he and Elena lived to see another day.

Trouble is brewing once again. There was a chance to defeat the new threat before it even began. That's why the Remnants took their leave after they had their fun. Tseng's stomach twists and turn, his blood runs cold from the thought of Rufus in danger. But Reno and Rude, they are among the best of the best. They would know what to do and guard the president with their lives as well as make sure Jenova's remains that they retrieved will never be in the Remnants' hands.

"I'm counting on you two…If only…" Tseng murmurs, his body shivers violently and he begins to feel very light headed. "If only we were with you." He sits up, more, his back against the cold wall_. I can't sleep! I can't close my eyes! _The Turk thought with a low growl. He has endured so much over the years, this should be nothing! There's no telling how long they will survive. Sleep will lower his guard.

_I must stay awake! I need to remain alert for us…For Elena…_ Anger fills him when a stray thought came to him. The ugly notion that if he did not keep an eye on the blonde, she will never wake up. The cold could take her away, or the monsters who lurk here will take advantage of their situation.

What if _they_ come back? They would end their lives, catching their two prisoners unaware. Tseng pulls Elena closer to him. He can feel her body shiver, and he has to keep her safe, no matter what the cost.

"Funny…"

Tseng has to wonder what his true motive in putting Elena before himself. It's the duty as leader of the Turks after all. He's professional, a stern leader, yet he truly cares for all the other Turks. He would die for any of them in a heartbeat. But Elena, there's something about her.

_I never told her._ Tseng's body press more against the wall for support, his hold on her tightens. _I never said I cared about her. Not out loud. _Heavy eye lids slowly blink, Tseng shakes his head. The wounds are taking a toll on him. It's becoming too much. "All I can say is I'm sorry you are put in this position. I never wanted you to go through with any of this. If only I can bring you out of here." Tseng's head lolls to the side, the pain in his head dulls as consciousness leaves him. Dread fills him, their prison could be their crypt.

"I want you to live, Elena…I want you…" Red mist lines his blurring vision. Eyes slowly slide to a close. "To see the light again." Tseng's weak voice fades and he falls silent. He would have thought the red mist was a hallucination from long periods without sleep and weakness. It's all very real. The mist thickens and takes form.

A tall form towers over the two shivering figures. He lowers himself on one knee, checking on their current states. They are alive, but barely. Crimson eye lock on both Tseng and Elena. He heard the male Turk's last words and a faint smile curve his lips. "Fear not. If I can help it, you will both see the light of day again."


End file.
